User talk:Lordranged7/Archive19
Tabs Umm can u check my profile if I got it right? La Flamme Harmonics Kirakira Illusion ' 11:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Please~! I maybe in the computer all the time, but I'm not good at editing some stuff... ^^; 'La Flamme Harmonics Kirakira Illusion ' 11:59, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Arigatou, Lord-chan! I'll let you know when I have questions and help! 'La Flamme Harmonics Kirakira Illusion ' 12:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Trolls A few trolls have edited some pages and have added racist/innapropriate remarks to them, we are currently having to battle them undoing the things that they have done wrong. Just wanted to alert thid to you so the can be banned as soon as possible. 'RyuujiFlame →Shoot Command 07 15:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Ban Lord... could you please ban the user Shawn Froste 2. He has been adding unnecessary, racist and rude edits to articles and even user pages. GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]15:38/07.30.2013 Re: Happy Birthday~! Thanks so much Lord! I really appreciate it!! And I've been having a great birthday day so far uwu! マジョレール ☆きらきら☆ 20:36, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Ahh got some really great presents. And yess I'm finally 15! o(｀ω´ )o マジョレール ☆きらきら☆ 20:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Ban could you please not ban ppl by their IP adress because i let my brother(shawn frost 2) use my laptop Safdfgsfg (talk) 02:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) okay then, thanks for telling me:) Safdfgsfg (talk) 11:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ban this Guy Plz :D Hey lord can u ban this user User:Inazumacreep cause he deleted alot of pages and me and majorelle had to undo them. Here is an example http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Fubuki_Shirou?diff=496425&oldid=496420. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 01:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks lordina :D anyways Congrats on your win your team deserved the win :D Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 04:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Of course u deserved to win :D by the way like my sprites i did i used for example Ichino i used the pic from the match against Zan does it look good Lord :D ' 'Kariya' 'Ice Ground' 'Penguin the Hand' ' ' 04:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks lordina i kind of learnt how to do it today i am really glad you like it by the way do u want me to make you a Shindou one if you like. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 05:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome lordina omg i had to fix the endou page it was blank and i didnt realise that until i wanted to see his TCG's. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 05:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Gallery for Ichinose Kazuya Lord is ok if i make a Gallery for Ichinose cause i have some TCG's to add to Ichinose if its possible. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 05:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and ok cause i got the TCG main page on and im seeing what the code numbers are. Hopefully the one on endou's is right cause i wrote exactly wat was said for each cards. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 05:50, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yayz~! Yayz~! We did it~ We came first :D~! I guess I will, what about you? Tenryuu no 12:29,8/2/2013 12:29, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Tcgs Hey lord i put new tcgs up with the proper codes on it hope they are good ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 07:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks lord i have quite alot to add since most of them are from the origanal series and its great seeing the code names there ^^. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 07:56, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Gifs Yo! I use Adobe Photoshop CS6 for making gifs. Hope that helped a little. :D 08:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Uhm...not exactly... You have to open a video with the application and choose a part of the video you want to make a gif with. The application will then consecutive frames of that part. Then you have to chose Save for Web and then Save it on your computer. 09:48, August 3, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome and okay :D 10:41, August 3, 2013 (UTC) YES THANK YOU OMG. THANK YOU/ REBLOGS IT/ RANGE YOUR THE BEST ;+; Re: HB! Thank you very much Lordina~!! ;DD I know, I am inactive, but I checked this day to see if I had a message (:3) and I wanted to thank you~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 08:47, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Yep >:D I knew you would send me a message because you send to almost everyone, that's really nice~ ^^ Thank you again xD SnowyBoy❄ 08:51, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hahaaa, yep >:D Nah, jk xD I am happy to see 4 HB messages ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 08:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah? Maybe? XD (I can't beat your last record xD). Wait a sec-- HEY, you are reading my messages!! :( Jk xD And yep, I am a meanie >:D SnowyBoy❄ 09:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I got one from Espio, but in the blog xD Woah... You are stalking everyone O.o *runs away* XD Yes, and spamming is cool >:D SnowyBoy❄ 09:18, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Yep! XD It's okay, take your time! Btw, can you also move Kariya's ? XD 6 like a boss >:D SnowyBoy❄ 09:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! ^_^ And yep, we did xD SnowyBoy❄ 14:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Mixi Max Requests OMG! :D I really really forgot about this xD. It has been so long. Thanks for remembering though XD. I loved the Gouenji/Tsurugi one 11:34, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Archive Ya Lord, can you archieve my talk page for me? XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 12:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 02:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Thank you Lord ^^ Torch92 (talk) 11:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Undo Why do you always undo everything I do? Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 07:39, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I won't ever edit on this wiki again if everything I do is "wrong". This way,soon,no one will edit this wiki. Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 07:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Episode have you seen the fourteenth episode of the galaxy series Darkstar3451 (talk) 15:23, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Pages I'm back! Anyways, I wanted to ask you if I could add the pages for the names I added to Storm Wolf. I know the names aren't accurate (I'm not an expert on fixing names like with Shamshir and Mach Tiger's pages), but they'll still be added later, so people could fix the names. I also recently got Inazuma Eleven 2 and 3, so I'll also add anything from them if it is missing. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 16:48, August 7, 2013 (UTC) By the way, is there a new way to add hissatsu on character pages? I don't want to make a mistake, since I notice that they've been reordered. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:01, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Tabs Am I allowed to tab users of a hissatsu on hissatsu pages if it gets too long, or do I need permission first? I'm asking this because I notice that only some hissatsu pages are tabbed and yet there are plenty of others that are long Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 16:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Also, how do I change my username? After I edit a page, my user name will no longer be accurate... Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 16:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help, I've changed my name to Angelo Gabrini to make it accurate Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 16:37, August 8, 2013 (UTC) It didn't take as long as I expected. Back to editing! Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 17:00, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Close thread Ya Lord, can you close the Galaxy Episode Spoiler 2 thread for me? XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Could you delete those pages in the candidates for deletion category (Except for Ajla Eleven's page, I'm not sure about hers). The Locuts redirect page needs to be deleted so that Lotus could be moved back to it's original and correct name. Also, would you think about banning Serious228 for a while if the user does another round of spam/false edits? I had to fix a lot of what the user did, which also includes renaming Lotus to the false name Locuts/Locusts. I warned the user this time. Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 03:59, August 11, 2013 (UTC) "Earth Eleven" hi~ I seen new scans about galaxy, that Shinsei Inazuma Japan will be renamed "Earth Eleven". What should we do about it on the Shinsei Inazuma Japan article? Oh, okay ^^ (weird, it's 12 already xD) B.R Can you block User:Serious228 for me? He has been redirecting Kurimatsu's page into several pages and turn them into a big mess. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 15:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thank ^ ^ Sorry that I wasn't able to fix those pages, I was kinda tired back then XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 02:02, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Message i hope u accept this GouenjiShuuya'123 Fei Let's just stop going on about all this, okay? It's just bringing stress to the chat, and doesn't make it look good for new users. 3:29 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu i don't talk with fuck 3:29 GouenjiShuuya'123 What did you just say? 3:30 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu f u c k = fuck this ur question gou : Why do you always include Ka*t in this Fei - my answer is doesn't ask kait 3:30 GouenjiShuuya'123 Okay then. If that is your answer, okay. 3:31 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu i don't talk with fuck 3:31 GouenjiShuuya'123 I don't understand your sentence? 3:31 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu i don't talk with fuck u are fuck and i don't talk with fuck like u 3:32 GouenjiShuuya'123 Why are you being so rude dude? What did I do to you huh? 3:33 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu u know and all people know so don't play with me also why am i talking with u u are fuck and i don't talk with fuck like u 3:35 GouenjiShuuya'123 Yeah but what would you rather, us going on like this forever, arguing and annoying each other immaturely, or just stop talking to each other and settling it? 3:36 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu no i am in right way and u know that - remember what u did to arthur lune (me) 3:36 GouenjiShuuya'123 If I was to say sorry, would you stop insulting everyone? 3:37 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu no admins and mods help me so i did these - if just they help me, then u will understand 3:37 GouenjiShuuya'123 Ugh, fine, I guess this will just carry on then. 3:37 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu ha look u know u annoy arthur lune (me) so u will tell sorry i don't accept ur sorry i am in right way bcause u, heat, eagle, ryuuji today kyou haku nishizono and rock 3:38 GouenjiShuuya'123 No, I was going to say sorry because then hopefully you would have stopped all this, but I guess I was wrong. 3:39 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu do u want me tell u know annoy me like u, heat, eagle, ryuuji today kyou haku nishizono and rock or stop i don't accept ur sorry 3:40 GouenjiShuuya'123 If you don't accept it then okay. 3:40 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu do u want me tell u know annoy me like u, heat, eagle, ryuuji today kyou haku nishizono and rock or stop tell u 3:40 GouenjiShuuya'123 I already know what annoys you. But I don't do it anymore. 3:41 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu u did to arthur lune and he is me balzing is u and he annoyed me today 3:41 GouenjiShuuya'123 How did Blazing annoy you? 3:42 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu i have his answers because i didn't go away today look u know u annoy arthur lune (me) so u will tell sorry no admins and mods help me so i did these - if just they help me, then u will understand if u in my place and i annoyed u, do u will accept that? 3:44 GouenjiShuuya'123 Yes I would, just so this all would be finished. No more arguing. 3:44 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu do u want me complete or stop talking because someone like u minna don't accept the honest? 3:45 GouenjiShuuya'123 You don't have to leave, just never talk about the arguments again. Talk about Inazuma Eleven for example, instead. 3:46 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu you will accept the insults once twice three, but you will not take more than three times no i will not talk because u will tell nice new pic < 3:46 GouenjiShuuya'123 I promise, I won't? As long as you don't keep talking about all this 3:47 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu i have 20 years old - i was born in 1994 so don't play with me kait know u all annoy me or annoy arthur lunw ok heat who is tell hime don't annoy me, u or kait 3:48 GouenjiShuuya'123 If you were born in 1994, shouldn't you be 18/19? My brother was born at that time too. 3:49 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu no i finished my first yeat in college so i am between 19-20 3:49 GouenjiShuuya'123 Right. 3:50 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu ok heat eagle, ryuuji today kyou haku nishizono and rock who is tell them about don't annoy me, u or kait 3:52 GouenjiShuuya'123 Test? Uh, I said yeah I'll tell them. 3:54 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu do u will tell to ryuujji about who begin the fight 3:55 GouenjiShuuya'123 I'll tell them when they're online, If I remember too. 3:57 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu look i can't believe anone - also do u want to know why i did arthur lune user? look i can't believe anone - also do u want to know why i did arthur lune user? 4:02 GouenjiShuuya'123 Go ahead. 4:04 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu for what 4:04 GouenjiShuuya'123 Tell me why. If you want. 4:08 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu i want to escape because Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu had many fighting by no reasons but it looks like arthur lune will not make me escape 4:09 GouenjiShuuya'123 Hm, I would say create another account, but that will only get you accused more 4:09 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu so i will not believe anyone and no one will make me go i mean will not annoy me 4:10 GouenjiShuuya'123 So, you're just going to keep insulting others? Don't take that offensively by the way. 4:12 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu i will leave forever and i know u will tell np or something like - also ignore doesn't make sense to u minna - no one leave me alone so this is my time to hurt u i was cry in front of my mother do u understand what the meaning of cry in front of my mother when i read ur harsh words to me? 4:13 GouenjiShuuya'123 If you're going to insult us, go ahead, you won't gain anything but hatred back, and that cycle will go on. 4:13 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu do u understand what the meaning of cry in front of my mother when i read ur harsh words to me? so don't blame me i have 19-20 years and cry in front of my mother but u will not understand because u doesn't cry like me answer me 4:19 GouenjiShuuya'123 What was the question? ._. 4:19 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu do u understand what the meaning of cry in front of my mother when i read ur harsh words to me? 4:20 GouenjiShuuya'123 No, I don't understand that, I would never cry in front of my mother. 4:20 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu don't blame me but blame who annoy me and annoy arthur lune < u will understand when u will cry 4:20 GouenjiShuuya'123 I won't cry-- 4:21 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu ok but don't blame me but blame who annoy me and annoy arthur lune i will happy if they don't annoy me but will not happy if they annoy me so i did like u did in all time minna 4:22 GouenjiShuuya'123 Okay, all I'm trying to say is I won't annoy you anymore. Did that go through--? Oh I said All I'm trying to say is, I won't annoy you anymore 4:23 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu do u laugh or what ? because i can't believe anyone I said All I'm trying to say is, I won't annoy you anymore means u are laught answer gou 4:27 GouenjiShuuya'123 I'm not laughing? 4:27 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu i didn't fight but no one listen to me 4:28 GouenjiShuuya'123 Look I gotta go soon, I can't keep PMing you. 4:28 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu i don't care because i will go too> i was go to kait go to admins and mods but no one help me so i do like u do in all time i don't care because i will go too i was go to kait go to admins and mods but no one help me so i do like u do in all time 4:30 GouenjiShuuya'123 You already said that? Bye~ 4:31 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu i was go to kait go to admins and mods but no one help me so i do like u do in all time also why i told sorry if u will annoy me tommorow 4:31 GouenjiShuuya'123 I won't annoy you tomorrow. 4:32 Kirino-tenma-fei lune-shuu not tomorrow after tomorrow np this my last chance Japanese name Doesn't this wiki use original Japanese names? Then why was Ginga Renpou Hyougikai translated into English? Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 18:30, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Nomination Thanks for telling me! I didn't know that it was already up, I'll nominate myself!~ (and have to study the scans ._. I'm was being two days away and boom! I missed everything ._.) 19:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Galaxy Wiki Hey, I joined the Galaxy Wiki. I was editing all this new info, and then saw that no one was editing all of it there, so I thought why not? I probably will be more active here than there though Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 06:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I'm sorry for uploading so many images of Ruslan Kasimov, could you please delete them? Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 07:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat I'll be there! After I'm done showering! I just finished the translation for the other pictures! :D Seeya! ;D Mira Tsuki Talk 13:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Requests can you do some mixmax requests- Zanark (-) Taiyou (+) Kazemaru Young (-) Shinsuke (+) Tenma (-) Gouenji (+) Taiyou (-) Shindou (+) Tenma (-) Shindou (+) Hamano (-) Kurumada (+) when you finish can you leave me a message thanks Darkstar3451 (talk) 15:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Japanese Do you now japanese? Joltsen (talk) 17:33, August 13, 2013 (UTC) And do you know who could translate this: Joltsen (talk) 17:45, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for advice! Joltsen (talk) 17:52, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Episode have you seen the today episode i dont know how the wiki guys have that images are they japanese Darkstar3451 (talk) 10:48, August 14, 2013 (UTC) im portuguese how can i see the episodeDarkstar3451 (talk) 10:52, August 14, 2013 (UTC) thanks lordDarkstar3451 (talk) 10:57, August 14, 2013 (UTC) do you know who is the player that uses gold feverDarkstar3451 (talk) 11:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC)